50 Sentences
by project ecto
Summary: Fifty sentences to describe the evolution of Hitsugaya's and Hinamori's relationship.


**I found this lying in my files so I decided to publish it.**

**Aversion**

He disliked the childish nickname she gave him, but the way that name rolled off the tip of her tongue made it sound pleasing to his ears.

**Esoteric**

It was true that her Kido skills were known by few but she was determined to change that when she decided to confront her former captain in the Winter War; and all she needed was a little faith from her comrades, especially Hitsugaya who is most dear to her.

**Fall**

He did not know when he started to think about her every day of the week or even in his dreams, or notice certain things about her which he never did before, or get butterflies in his stomach whenever she smiled, but he knew one thing: he was falling hard for her.

**Puberty**

He was well aware of his feelings for his best friend and even had difficulties curbing the overwhelming emotions raging in his heart, so when he experienced his growth spurt and developed more defined features, he assumed he could control himself whenever she was close, but when the dreams began, it all went downhill from there.

**Alcohol**

A shot of tequila and the intensity of emotions present in the hearts of two ignorant best friends changed their lives in ways everyone had expected except for themselves.

**Love**

When he said that he loved her, the look in his eyes told her that he meant it with all his heart.

**Time**

It took him two years to realize and admit to himself that he was in love with his best friend and months before he finally confessed to her, despite the amount of time they wasted as friends only, every second spent together was worth it in the end.

**Dance**

Hinamori had no idea that it was not the crowded atmosphere that was making Hitsugaya feel hot but it was the way she moved her slender body in tandem with the rhythm of the beat.

**Ignorance**

Since Hinamori did not know what "foreplay" meant, she went to her knowledgeable childhood friend/lover and not only did she now have a clear understanding of it, she even had a demonstration to go with it; ignorance is indeed bliss.

**Delirious**

It was always amusing and informative for Hitsugaya whenever Hinamori was drunk, for she would spout a veritable amount of accurate information about the members of the Gotei 13 and say things that Hitsugaya never wanted anyone except himself to hear.

**Mortifying**

It was bad enough to be caught making out with Hinamori by Matsumoto who snickered at them whenever she saw them, but to have it splashed over the cover page of the Seireitei Journal (courtesy of Matsumoto and Hisagi) was even worse; it caused the whole Gotei 13 buzzing about it which left a shade of pink on their cheeks.

**Beguile**

There was no need for words; all she needed to do to get what she wanted was to smile that smile of hers.

**Escape**

With her back pressed against the cold hard wall as warm, hungry lips attacked hers, she knew there was no running away from it this time.

**Solace**

On the days when she would remember her past mistakes, his very presence was enough to take away the pain that came along with them.

**Silence**

Sometimes, no words were needed in their relationship.

**Verbiage**

Hinamori rambled aimlessly a lot when she was nervous and Hitsugaya was just glad he could shut her up with a kiss.

**Pleasure**

With their bodies tangled in the sheets and the sweat still lingering on their skin, they knew it was a night they would never forget.

**Enigma**

He was so mysterious, so hard to read, a puzzle she couldn't solve, and when she finally thought she figured him out, he told her he loved her, and well, she definitely had not known that one.

**Insatiable**

The way her soft lips moved against his, the curves of her body pressed against his and the sweat aroma she left in her wake…he just couldn't get enough of her.

**Lust**

He wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

**Arousal**

Hitsugaya felt almost dirty when he thought about Hinamori in a way that seemed inappropriate on all levels and when she wore that rather revealing yukata Matsumoto bought, it just fueled his fantasies.

**Green**

No matter how much Hinamori told herself she isn't jealous, she can't help but feel threatened and angry whenever Hitsugaya's female subordinates drew close to him.

**Blind**

It took her a long time to realize the one she was in love with was right in front of her the whole time, but as long as she did, it didn't matter.

**Paramount**

To a captain of the Gotei 13, the important thing was to stay true to his duties, but for Hitsugaya, it was her life, and he was willing to break the rules if it meant keeping her safe.

**Crumbled**

When he saw her lying in a pool of her own blood in Central 46, his world came crashing down.

**Priorities**

He knew paperwork was important, but when Hinamori stumbled into his room wearing such a sheer sleeping robe, he decided to be with her, paperwork be damned.

**Enamor**

Hinamori wasn't aware, but she had the ability to captivate Hitsugaya's heart when no other girl could.

**Agenda**

Hinamori wanted to accomplish many things in her life, but she never expected 'falling in love with her childhood and best friend' to be on the list.

**Unknowing**

Her obsession with love stories began when she started borrowing romance novels from the World of the Living, not knowing she was about to experience one of her own.

**Monthly**

Hitsugaya was a prodigy, he could single-handedly defeat countless of Hollows and survived the Winter War, but he had no idea how to deal with the mood-swings Hinamori had when it was that time of the month.

**Belonging**

It struck Hitsugaya at full force when he realized he could finally call her his.

**Dream**

At times Hinamori couldn't help but wonder if Hitsugaya loving her was just a dream, but when she woke up to his sleeping form beside her and his strong arms around her waist, she knew this was as real as it could get.

**Nimble**

Hitsugaya knew Hinamori had lithe hands, what he didn't know was how she could do pleasurable things to his body with those fingers.

**Ruckus**

No one expected Hitsugaya and Hinamori to quarrel, much less create such a racket while they were at it.

**Quell**

With a simple touch of his hand and a soft kiss on her lips, all her fears were vanquished.

**Touch**

The first time they kissed, it was clumsy and shy; the sixth time they kissed, it turned from a gentle touch of the lips to a passionate lip-lock, tongues dancing and hands fumbling.

**Knotted**

Hinamori hated it when her hair wasn't in its usual perfect form, but Hitsugaya told her she was beautiful anyway and she knew he meant it.

**Pink**

Hitsugaya couldn't help the blush that crept to his cheeks when Hinamori stood before him in only a towel wrapped around her body.

**Illusion**

Hinamori had been suffering under the deceit of Aizen longer than anyone else, so when Hitsugaya went all out to bring her back to reality, she was more than grateful.

**Sex**

The first time they made love, their inexperience made it clumsy, but as they explored each other's bodies, it became the most wonderful thing both of them could ever experience.

**Tendency**

Hinamori had a propensity to glaze her fingers lovingly over Hitsugaya's battle scars during their love-making sessions, as if telling him she was sorry for all the hurt she caused and assuring him she loved him with all her heart, but usually, all Hitsugaya could think about was how perfect she looked in nothing but his sheets wrapped around her.

**Fusion**

When two total opposites came together: black and white, caring and cold, fire and ice, it created something beautiful.

**Magic**

When Hinamori stepped into the office that morning, the sight of a hundred of ice-flowers was simply enchanting and it took her breath away.

**Transformers**

It seemed that everything in the World of the Living fascinated Hinamori, even the way she spoke of the movie where cars turned into gigantic robotic talking machines so animatedly made Hitsugaya realize how she was easily awed.

**Life**

It never fails to put a smile on Hinamori's face whenever she thought about the baby that she carried in her swelling tummy.

**Impose**

All Hinamori could think about was how she was such a burden to Matsumoto for staying over at her place, after all, having a quarrel with Hitsugaya and storming out of the house was her fault.

**Thanks**

As Hitsugaya gazed fondly upon the little bundle of joy his wife held in her arms, he thanked the Gods for giving him the two most wonderful people in the world.

**Protect**

He made a promise, and he was going to keep it.

**Bond**

Being married to the girl he loved was everything he could ever ask for.

**End**

Their relationship had no end.

-Owari-

**Finally! This sentence fic has been untouched for so long, I'm glad to finally finish it. That also translates to 'I wrote this a long time ago so please excuse any bad writing'.**


End file.
